Before the Meeting (Catt and Elaina)
Previous. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina was sitting on the floor in the corner. She didn't want to talk about Hela, but she was nervous someone would go overboard and try to suggest killing her. So, she figured, they needed someone who was going to be on Hela's side if that happened, and she was definitely someone.* Catt Hatter: *Scanning the room Catt spotted Elaina curled up in the corner and walked over to her. She knew not many people would be willing to let Hela have a second chance, and Elaina was one of the few people who cared enough to stand by her despite what she'd done.* Hey Ela-in-a. *Her tongue caught on both the 'a's in her name, but she seemed to be either ignoring it or unaware that it had happened.* Ms Elaina Hyde: ... Hey Catt. How are you feeling? You're talking a little funny. *Elaina never knew to keep her mouth shut when she felt like saying something that wasn't offensive. I'm not sure if that's what happened this time, but that happens. She knows to say the truth, or say what she thinks, but sometimes she says it at the wrong time.* Catt Hatter: A-m I? I h-adn't noticed. *She said dismissively, brushing the topic aside.* You're still going to st-and by Hel-a, right? I know it was you who forced the syrum on her. While I don't a-prove of your a-ctions, she c-an't a-ford to loose a-llies right now. Ms Elaina Hyde: I did force the serum on her. I'm sorry, everyone was trying to kill her and I was worried. And I missed Helen... I'm not here on her side, I'm here in case anyone goes nuts and starts saying we should kill her. Catt Hatter: Well, th-at's something a-t least. Don't worry, I'll not let them be too h-arsh on her. For both their s-akes. *Catt turned and took a seat at the table.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay. I'll stay here. Hela deserves punishment, and I also don't want anyone to notice me... They might think I'm gonna keep her out of trouble... *puts a hood on* Catt Hatter: Don't t-alk like th-at, she's not so bad. *Catt whispered sadly.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Hela? Oh, I don't know. Even I'm a little upset with her for personal reasons. I'm mad at her for hurting my friends, but she said she didn't care about me... But that doesn't matter. She needs to be in some sort of trouble for hurting people... *rubs the scar on her neck* nothing bad though... It's in her nature. She was made to be evil. Catt Hatter: One c-an hardly help their nature, hm? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah.... She can't change the way or the reason she was made. She can try to change her behavior, but... All her life, ''all she's ever known is to hurt people. And... I taught her to do it... *looks down, ashamed* Catt Hatter: Hm. *Catt said, taking in the information and not knowing how to respond to it.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I know, I'm awful... I didn't know she would be so awful, though! If I had known, I never would've asked Helen to make the serum... Catt Hatter: Twenty-twenty hindsight, I get th- I get your meaning. Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay... Catt Hatter: I don't bl-ame you for it. It w-as to do with your f-amily legacy, a-fter a-ll. Ms Elaina Hyde: But... I hate my family... I don't know why I care... Catt Hatter: I've found th-at a surprising m-ajority of people don't know why they do the things they do. *She sighed then muttered under her breath.* Including me, a-t times... Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, but there is a reason... Catt Hatter: Oh? Ms Elaina Hyde: I wanted to be the Hyde who made the serum. I wanted my family to like me. Catt Hatter: W-anting to be loved seems like a good reason to me. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, but... Catt Hatter: Wh-at? *She asked softly.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I should've known that it was pointless. No matter how hard try... My family still hates me... Catt Hatter: A-t least you h-ave one, but I c-an underst-and how some minds c-an't be changed. Th-at must be horrible. Ms Elaina Hyde: It's awful... I feel like I'd rather not have a family. What's the point of having a family if they don't love you? It's just more people hating me... Catt Hatter: H-ave you ever a-sked them why? *Catt asked gently.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Because I'm an obnoxious brat. Catt Hatter: Oh. So they're just sh-allow, insensitive people whom you shouldn't listen to. *She turned to smile at the green eyed girl.* You h-ave a new f-amily here, a-nd we all love you. Ms Elaina Hyde: *smiles a little* I really appreciate it. I love you all too! But you can't just ignore your family. Catt Hatter: Why not? From what I've heard, you a-nd Helen a-re hundreds of years before you were born. They don't even exist yet. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... That's a good point! *After comforting her friend Catt stood back up hoping to talk to another lodger before the meeting began.* Next. Obtained From Much Ado About Hela Category:Meeting at the library Category:Main Plot